Zero Kiryu x Reader Lemon (RATED M)
by LadyMinxtheLemonMaster
Summary: You were his best friend growing up, his partner in the field, his sanctuary after heartbreak, and finally part of his heart. While he was content with these, you weren't. All you wanted was for him to love you like he loved her. Warnings: AU, Lemony, MATURE :3 Have fun!


_Aha! What is this, you ask?_

 _It's a revamped version of this story because I kind of mucked up the transfer on the first try._

 _Long story put short, I tried to transfer it from my Wattpad account and accidentally transferred everything. Very sorry for anyone who tried to read it! It should be better now!_

 _THANK YOU to all of the lovely people who told me what was happening. I honestly had no clue. And if you didn't witness the horror, don't ask. Just don't._

 _That said..._

 _Read on!_

You waited until Zero's breathing fell into a steady rythym, a sign that he was asleep, before gently pushing him off of your chest and onto the couch. You stood, stomach rumbling a reminder that you hadn't eaten for a few days. You and Zero had just returned from a mission, killing Level E who had escaped from the Hunter's Association weeks previously, and being the only female on your team of vampires, you strived to show the others how good you could be. Unfortunately, you often skipped your lunchtime to do extra work, so you were always hungry. This wasn't entirely important, afterall, you couldn't care less what the others thought of you, only one person mattered to you. Zero...

Your childhood friend and closest partner, you had forgotten how long ago it was that you fell for him, and you didn't quite care, all that mattered to you was that your heart tried desperately to break free of your chest when he spoke to you, touched you. You thought it would be annoying, if you didn't love him so much.

Sighing, you spun around and padded to the kitchen of your small apartment, shared with Zero for the convenience of money. You had grabbed an apple and were in the proccess of stuffing it away in your mouth when the couch creaked slightly and Zero's wiry form shadowed the doorway. "You could have woken me..." he grumbled, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand. You grinned, musing how he looked like a child who had just been woken from a nap. You swallowed the apple, "Sorry, but you were tired. I've gotta make sure that my teamate is fully rested, right?" He eyed you skeptically, arms crossed against his broad chest. "You're tired too, you've got bags under your eyes." But you shook your head, twirling around and brandishing another apple before taking an entire half into your mouth and swallowing it, stifling a cough. "I'm hungry, that's all. 'Sides, you guys did all the work..." You hurriedly finished the rest of the apple and Zero arched an eyebrow. "Impressive." he said and you scowled lightly once you realized that he was referring to that fact that you had just eaten an apple the size of a softball in two bites. "Shut up," You growled, punching his arm as you squeezed past him and back into the living room, falling backwards onto the couch and bringing your knees to the side of your body, (H/C) locks fanning around you.

Zero leaned on the back of the couch and you grinned, moving your legs again before patting your thighs in a gesture for him to come sit. He complied, and soon the silver head was back in your lap, eyes half lidded and hair tickling your bare shins, folded just off to the side of you. You smiled again as his eyes closed, not even bothering to grace you with a snarky comment before he nodded off to sleep again.

You stared down at him, brushing silver hair lovingly from his eyes as you were hit with a new wave of longing for him. You shook your head to try and dispel the thoughts, but as soon as your eyes opened again, they sought out Zero's face, tracing every line and every shadow, marveling at the soft look of his lips and the length of his eyelashes. You leaned forward, (E/C) eyes closing without you being aware of it.

Part of you screamed to stop before it was too late, but the other part told you to keep going, that it was now or never.

Part of you ached with guilt that you were taking advantage of him, and the fact that you might never be able to look him in the eye again made your heart squeeze, but you didn't care right now, and you leaned forward a little more, feeling the breath feather across your face as your nose brushed against his. You opened your eyes only slightly, gazing down at the still sleeping boy and a rueful smile twisting your lips as you dipped your head, mouth connecting with his in a chaste kiss.

Fireworks went off in your mind and you gasped in surprise. Those lips you had always wondered about, how they would feel against yours, they were there. Those eyes that you were always studying, they were just behind pale eyelids. Your noses brushed against each other and you gasped upon realizing that it was Zero moving, not you.

Afraid because you had woken him, You pulled away, hurriedly wiping your mouth and trying to hide your burning face. Lavender eyes fluttered open and slid to yours before he sat up, causing you to curl up a little tighter into a ball. What would he think of you now? Would he hate you? Would those eyes, usually so warm and beautiful, be turned cold with disgust on you?

Something tickled your neck and you arched your back in surprise, yelping when a hand found your waist. "Z-Zero?" you squeaked, eyes widening as his head came to rest on your shoulder. He pulled you a bit closer, nestling you in the crook of his legs and pressing your back against his chest. "Why did you stop?" he asked eventually and you snapped your head towards him in surprise, your heart thumping loudly in your chest. "I-I don't... I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Why did you stop?"

You blinked in surprise, averting your eyes and chewing the inside of your cheek. "Do you hate me?" you whispered eventually and Zero lifted your chin with one long, slender finger. His gaze bore into you, "Answer me, (Y/N)." he said and you swallowed, your breath catching in your throat under the intensity of his gaze. And yet, you couldn't look away, "Because I'm afraid that you'll reject me." You said at last, wincing as your feelings were put in the open, a cold hand of fear gripping your heart. Would he? Was he going to laugh and leave you alone? Was he going to be bitter to you for wishing the impossible?

You inhaled sharply when his lips found yours again, crushing the doubts as he turned you to face him, still connected.

Eventually he pulled away, resting his forehead on yours as you stared up in bewilderment. "Does that answer your question?" He asked, smiling gently as his eyes opened and he raised his hand, cupping your cheek. You nodded before you were connected again. Zero chewed lightly on your lower lip before tracing it and you happily complied, opening your mouth as his tongue dived in. You moaned into his mouth as your tongues wound together, curling your hands into his shirt and gasping when he rocked his hips against yours. Zero tugged on the bottom of your t-shirt, breaking the kiss only to remove it before leaning over you and resuming. Your fingers went to work on the buttons of his shirt, eventually peeling the white material away from his skin and sighing in pleasure as his hands ran up and down your sides. He leaned down and ran his tongue around your neck, nipping here or there and making you sigh and gasp.

He trailed fingers up to your thigh, still hidden by the skirt. "I want this off," he said, yanking the plaid fabric down and tossing it behind him.

Now only in your underwear and bra, Zero appraised you from above before squeezing the inside of your thigh. You moaned at the unfamiliar sensation, watching in awe as he kissed your inner leg, trailing sweet fire to your-

Wait.

What?

You propped yourself up on your elbows, surprised, and started to object, but were quickly stopped with your own wanton moan as his lips brushed against the sensitive area. "Z-Zero!" You cried, arching your back as he touched it again, tongue darting out and making you clench your fists in the couch material.

He put his hands on your hips and continued the tender ministrations, tongue tracing every line of your womanhood. Finally, the burning heat in your stomach became too much and you groaned ardently before coming into his mouth.

Zero pulled back, smirking and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He hooked his fingers in your underwear band, "I haven't even taken them off yet," he said and you flushed red, already well aware of the fact. He pulled the light satin material off, waving it in front of your face teasingly before tossing it to join the growing heap of clothing. Your bra soon joined and he leaned back, studying your naked body. You covered your (B/S) breasts with your hands, embarrassed to be under his gaze. "Move your hands," he ordered gently. You shook your head.

Zero sighed and leaned forward again, hands on either side of your hips. He smiled reassuringly before resting his weight on one hand and sending the other to your private, one finger slipping inside you. You inhaled softly in surprise when a small tendril of pain slithered up your spine, quickly disappearing as Zero swirled it around, inching deeper and curling his finger occasionally. He continued with another finger, and you moved your hands into his hair, mewling and crying out in pleasure as his fingers scissored. Zero took advantage of the movement, raising his other hand and running his fingers over the erect bump. You shivered and moaned, assaulted by a new array of feeling as Zero's mouth encased the other bud, his fingers still circling inside you.

Desperately trying to keep your thoughts from splintering, you brought your hands up to his hips and tugged impatiently at the waist band. He raised an eyebrow and you repeated him, "I want these off."

He gave a sheepish smile and a nod and you pulled down the denim in a rush, Zero stepping out of it while you worked on the boxers. He waited patiently and you exhaled in nervous excitement when the material dropped, revealing his manhood. "It's... Rather, large, isn't it?" You wanted to face palm yourself at how stupid you sounded and Zero gave an embarrassed snort, his hand resuming it's motions and making you fall backwards, moaning and squirming on the couch.

Moments later, Zero rocked his hips eagerly against yours and you reciprocated, looping your arms around his neck and raising your eyes, (E/C) and lavender clashing together in lust. He arched his neck, butterfly kissing yours before stopping and sucking on your collar bone. You mewled softly, "Please, Zero... I... I!" He caught your lips in an innocent sort of kiss before pulling back, gazing down lovingly at you. "Not here..." Is all he said before he guided your legs around his waist, lifting you and taking long strides to his room.

You fell gently to the sheets, silk covers neatly made and cool against your feverish body. Zero followed you a moment later, hands on both sides of your head. His eyes shone and you gave a short nod, clamping his biceps and squeezing your eyes shut. He gazed lovingly at you for a moment more before he dipped his head and kissed your forehead, taking you gently.

For a minute, all you felt was a searing pain and you jerked your hips back. Zero brushed his thumb on your cheek, wiping the tears away from your eyes, "I'm sorry," he said. You nodded numbly, your nails digging into his arms. "Just keep going. Do it quick." You said and he did, completely filling you in one, fast thrust. You gasped, both in pain and the sense of fulfillment that hit you. Zero didn't move and you opened your eyes as the pain ebbed away. Your eyes slid to his, "It's... So amazing, Zero..." You said, smiling at him. He smiled back and you wiggled, slightly impatient and wanting him to move, "I think I'm ready..." You said and Zero nodded, pulling out of you before thrusting back in, filling you once more.

There was no more pain, just the euphoric pleasure that pounded through you as he slid in and out of you, trying to find that special spot.

When he did, you screamed.

Zero grinned, sliding out and ramming back in. "Ahn!" You choked, the pleasure ten folding and forcing you to close your eyes. Your senses were acutely aware of the hands on your breasts and the mouth on your neck, licking before finally biting down. You swallowed only slightly at the short burst of pain, happy to feed your now lover if he so desired. When Zero pulled back, wiping his mouth as he still pounded mercilessly into you, he arched his neck. "Bite me," he ordered and you blinked in surprise. "I'm not hungry-" you said. Unlike Zero, your blood master had given her blood to you, and you were stable. "Do it," he urged gently, still moving in and out of you. You hesitated, then nodded, lifting yourself onto his waist and grunting in surprise when he filled you at a new angle. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders before sinking your fangs into his slender neck, sucking noisily and earning a moan from him. He increased the pace and you threw your head back, unchecked moans and sighs coming from your lips.

Finally, Zero released, fire filling you as you came down hard on his member, the tight coil in your stomach finally breaking free. Your eyes clenched shut as pleasure drummed through you, an elongated moan following your release as Zero's lips met yours again.

He finally pulled out of you and you whined softly at the loss of contact, but Zero was beside you in a moment, cradling you to his chest. You leaned up, catching his lips again and smiling tiredly. "It's probably obvious by now but..."

"You love me?"

You nodded sheepishly. Zero smiled, kissing your forehead, "I love you too..." He said simply, pulling the silk sheets over you, now lovers.

You stirred slightly though, causing Zero to look up in concern. You let a mild glower slip onto your face, "I swear to god, if I get pregnant..."

And Zero visibly paled.


End file.
